Vuelve, vuelve a molestarme otra vez
by wandererwoul
Summary: Un mar de lágrimas, una anillo nunca entregado y la ausencia de una nueva víctima.


-¿Listo Sirius?-

La voz de James llegó a los oídos del pelinegro como un eco en lo más profundo de una oscura habitación. Sirius asintió y se levantó del borde de la cama, no sin antes mirarse al espejo y ver su reflejo como era de costumbre, pero esta vez era distinto, dos ojeras yacían debajo de sus ojos cuyo brillo había desaparecido con el último respiro de ella, estaba pálido y sin gracia.

Bajó las escaleras del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place en donde el resto se encontraban esperándolo; James tenía a Lily entre sus brazos pues la pelirroja parecía aun no acabar su suministro de lágrimas, Alice y Frank les esperaban casi en la entrada de la casa y fue Remus el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Sirius

-Estoy listo-

Llovía, justo ese día llovía con fuerza, pero a ella le encantaba la lluvia, tal vez fuera una señal de que ella aún seguía allí acompañándolos y molestándolos sin perder su sonrisa.

Las sombrillas negras abundaban en aquel cementerio, el ataúd de color café era lo único que destacaba entre todo, y debajo de éste, el señor McKinnon, uno de los hermanos de Marlene, Sirius, James, Frank y Remus. Llovía, tal y como ella disfrutaba en aquellas noches que pasaban todos en Hogsmeade, ella no se había ido aún.

Habían lágrimas, lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de todos los presentes como única forma de mostrar su tristeza, menos Sirius, tal vez ya había llorado lo suficiente o simplemente sabía que a Marlene no le hubiese gustado que ellos estuviesen llorando por ella, al contrario, los quería ver más fuertes.

James había tenido que irse a un lado de la multitud pues la presión que había sobre su pecho, su culpabilidad, no lo dejaban tranquilo desde aquella noche.

Luego hubo calma, Alice, Dorcas y Lily, dejaron, cada una, una flor blanca y la pelirroja dejaba caer también una pequeña fotografía de ambas el día de su última tarde de clases como estudiantes de Hogwarts, Frank le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de tomar a su chica en un abrazo, Remus, como no, dejó una pequeña barra de chocolate al lado de su fotografía y James, aún devastado y de la mano de su esposa, dejó una Quaffle, la primera que el señor Potter les había dado a ambos cuando apenas tenían cuatro años

-La cuidarás mejor que yo, McKinnon. Perdóname, y saluda a mis padres, ¿de acuerdo?-

James echó un vistazo a la foto de Marlene que le devolvía la sonrisa y luego miró a Sirius. El pelilargo se agachó allí luego de que todos se hubiesen ido, callado, cabizbajo, regañándose a sí mismo por no tener el valor de haberle dicho todo años atrás, de haber perdido tanto tiempo sin ella en sus brazos, sin haber podido salvarla pues definitivamente se lo debía...

Metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacó el pequeño objeto redondo y plateado que tenía grabado una "M", aquel que nunca llegó a su destino. Dio un beso al anillo y lo dejó al lado de la Quaffle

-Te quiero, McKinnon. Vuelve, vuelve a molestarme, por favor-

Solo una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, solo una que desencadenaría el resto, una que era cálida y al mismo tiempo helada. Cuando logró calmarse, su mirada grisácea se levantó al cielo, estaba completamente empapado gracias a la lluvia que no había cesado ni un poco y que por el contrario había aumentado

-De eso hablaba-

Le susurró a la fotografía, por primera vez con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de levantarse, restregar un poco sus ojos y llevar la su mano derecha a la izquierda, precisamente a su dedo anular, girando entre ellos el otro anillo con una "S" grabada.

-Te amo, Marlene McKinnon-.

La noche parecía tranquila si eso solo significaba mirar al cielo y perderse en las estrellas, en aquellos puntos brillantes esparcidos que parecían diamantes y que te invitaban a tocarlos, a coleccionarlos para cuando a tu alrededor las cosas se derrumben; un vistazo a aquellos punticos y sería suficiente.

Pero, la noche es engañosa, lo que arriba transmite calma, abajo es la constante preocupación a la pérdida, y en el Callejón Diagon la muerte parecía pasearse gloriosa de recoger unas cuantas almas para sus filas.

De un lado, los mortifagos, aquellos seguidores de Lord Voldemort vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, rostros empapados de vergüenza, de gloria, de miedo, de grandeza, todo al mismo tiempo; del otro lado, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix liderada por uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, vestidos con las ropas más simples y sencillas, dejando ver sus rostros con orgullo como la manera más digna de morir.

Aquella noche, el pequeño grupo conformado por los merodeadores y sus chicas, habían decidido ir al Callejón a pasar un tiempo de amigos como los que hace mucho no pasaban gracias a los tiempos que el mundo mágico estaba atravesando, llevaban días encerrados en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, planeando tácticas, curando heridas de las que se encargaban las agiles y tiernas manos de Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom quienes esperaban ya sus bebés y que por obvias razones, ni James ni Frank las dejaban participar en las misiones asignadas por el hombre de largas barbas. Si, aquella noche el cielo estaba estrellado y despejado, sencillamente perfecto para dar un pequeño paseo y vivir tiempos de antaño que parecían estar tan lejanos y tan fuera de alcance. Pero no había tiempo para respiros.

El grupo de jóvenes entró a un restaurante que Lily parecía conocer y se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que encontraron y, claramente, la más grande. James iba de la mano de Lily a quien no dejaba sola en ningún momento sabiendo que ahora tenía dentro de ella aun pequeño Potter, al igual que Frank sostenía a Alice sobre sus piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando suaves caricias con su mano en su barriga y a su futuro niño, por otro lado, la timidez entre Remus y Dorcas seguía ahí, presente, ninguno había querido dar el primer paso y menos el joven que seguía pensando en la idea de que era peligroso para cualquiera, y por último Marlene y Sirius, aun sin querer admitir del todo su relación pues ellos solo lo llamaban "un lapso entre la amistad y algo más", pero era obvio que el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos, al mirarse el uno al otro no era más que finalmente habían aceptado que se querían entre ambos

–Hey, James, ¿te dijo Peter por qué no venía con nosotros? Si al final fue su idea-

Peter les había dicho hace dos días que sería bueno que tuvieran una salida juntos, pero a último momento había cancelado su asistencia sin explicación alguna

-Ni idea, Remus, probablemente se esté viendo con alguien a escondidas-.

La media hora que estuvieron en la calma que estaban deseando, solo se tradujo en risas, recuerdos, nuevas bromas, y los constantes "Prongs, de verdad, hay que ponerle Sirius a ese niño y ya tiene el futuro asegurado" de Sirius y las ávidas respuestas de Frank "Si le pones así, Hogwarts terminará en ruinas". Era como si nada estuviera pasando fuera de esas ventanas de cristal, como si de verdad hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y estuvieran en las Tres Escobas luego de haber ganado un partido de Quidditch o luego de haber terminado la etapa de exámenes. Pero nada es eterno, al contrario, es efímero y vacío. Marlene miró a través de la ventana segundos antes de que el caos explotara.

Los vidrios se rompieron gracias a la onda de la explosión producida en unas calles más lejos y de donde estaba saliendo fuego y humo sin cesar

-Lily, tienes que irte-

-No voy a dejarte, James, no voy...-

El beso del muchacho de anteojos la calló

-Te amo, Lily, vete-.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Alice quien tampoco quería soltar la mano de Frank quien la miraba con una sonrisa irónica, sí, pero con la única intención de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Las dos mujeres desaparecieron y era hora de la acción.

Los mortifagos, tan fieles a las órdenes del Lord, atacaron sin piedad alguna las calles que quedaban cerca a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, buscando algo o simplemente impartiendo el terror como era común. Se dividieron en grupos de a dos, Dorcas fue junto con James, Remus y Sirius y Frank partió junto a Marlene.

El fuego tan vibrante y abrasador, se esparcía como una corriente eléctrica por cada casa y tienda a su alrededor, como si de una carrera se tratase, pero una sin llegada. James no tardó en reconocer el rubio cabello de Lucius Malfoy, y fue a ese a quién primero atacó, desatando el caos entre todos. La pelea siempre existente entre Bellatrix y Sirius también se apoderó de aquel pequeño e improvisado campo de batalla, los hermanos Carrow fueron directo a la caza de Marlene y Frank y los hermanos Lestrange se encargaron de Dorcas y Remus.

Hechizos de un lado a otro, heridos, más desastres, explosiones, y ningún bando parecía dar tregua, ¿con qué necesidad Voldemort enviaba a sus más fieles reclutas simplemente a destruir la tienda de Ollivander? Bien había podido enviar a otros menos importantes... Tal vez contaba con que la Orden estaría allí y sería la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de unos cuantos, ahora era un buen momento para preguntarse dónde estaba Peter.

Alecto, mujer rubia y de mirada desafiante, parecía estar empeñada en que aquella noche se llevaría la cabeza de Marlene McKinnon, pues a pesar de la agilidad de la ex-Gryffindor, la mujer no dejaba un minuto para respirar. Marlene cayó al suelo, siendo despojada de su varita, indefensa sobre el suelo de frío de piedra, allí parecía haber acabado su momento, su vida, pero un destello color plata mandó a la Carrow lejos. McKinnon giró su rostro y encontró a Sirius corriendo hacia a ella para ayudarla, segundos en que sus miradas llenas de miedo volvieron a unirse

-No hoy, McKinnon-

Dijo el pelilargo para soltarla y seguir en la pelea.

Unos minutos más duró todo hasta que Dumbledore llegó con refuerzos, obligando a los mortifagos a hacer una retirada rápida y desaparecer en el muerte de uno de ellos había tocado a la puerta, había pedido permiso a Marlene para hacerle su visita inesperada.

Dentro de Grimmauld Place, Lily caminaba de un lado a otro, dos horas habían pasado y nadie llegaba, nadie entraba por la puerta y Alice se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos, implorando a todo mago que nada hubiera pasado.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al grupo, lleno de heridas, sudor y agotamiento. Alice se levantó de la silla como un rayo y se lanzó a los brazos de Frank sin decir nada pues tampoco era necesario, así como Lily y James. Remus tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo de la cual se ocupó Dorcas rápidamente, parecían todos contentos de haber salido victoriosos, todos menos Marlene, quien parecía haberse quedado en el suelo esperando el hechizo terminal de Alecto.

–Marlene, ¿qué pasa?-

Sirius levantó el rostro de la chica desde la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, a mirar esos ojos grises que parecían preocupados

-Solo... Solo estoy cansada-

El joven no insistió más, siempre que lo hacía terminaban en pelea ante las distintas opiniones que siempre tenían.

James, decidió subir a una de las habitaciones para descansar un poco, sentía su cuerpo pesado gracias a que al maldito de Malfoy, le había dado justo esa noche por tener una noche maravillosa y casi perfecta. Los ojos claros de Marlene se dirigieron directo a donde iba caminando su mejor amigo y decidió seguirlo, pues ella sabía que él sería el único en entenderla, en entender lo que en ese momento le estaba pasando, sin contar con que el resultado no fuera el esperado.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta y el moreno la invitó a pasar, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, dejando que el silencio los atrapara entre sus brazos. James tomó la mano de Marlene y le dio un pequeño apretón para luego dejar un beso sobre su cabeza. Él, más o menos, tenía idea de lo que pasaba, de lo que le pasaba a ella pues habían gastado horas en su habitación hablando de eso y siempre llegando a la misma conclusión

-Está todo bien, Marlene, estamos todos de una sola pieza-

Aquello pretendía hacer reír a la rubia, pero ella no lo hizo

-No está nada bien, James. Ella me estaba apuntando, dos segundos más y no estaríamos teniendo esta charla, yo no estaría acá, no hubiera podido ayudarlos. Hubiera muerto de la manera más absurda cuando siempre he querido hacerlo ayudando a alguien y...-

Potter se levantó de la cama, soltando con brusquedad la mano de su amiga y pasándola por su cabello tratando de tener algo de calma y no terminar en otra batalla

-Marlene, ¿no podemos hablar de esto mañana?-

James odiaba cada momento en el que ella le hablaba de que si tenía que morir, moriría haciéndolo por ellos, lo odiaba porque no se veía en una vida sin ella, había compartido cada momento de su niñez y su vida escolar a su lado y tener que perderla así, sin él haber podido hacer nada, o incluso que ella muriera por salvarlo a él... Eran hermanos, se protegían el uno al otro, pero él desde el principio había tomado el papel del hermano mayor y el mayor siempre protegía al menor, siempre

–No, James, no podemos hablar después. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Hubiera muerto sin haberlos ayudado, incluso Sirius hubiera podido morir por mi culpa, ¡¿Lo entiendes?!-

-¡Pero nadie murió, McKinnon! Ya habíamos hablado de esto y no podemos volver a caer en el mismo pozo solo por una noche que no estaba planeada. Vamos a descansar y ya...-

-Me alegra saber que estás ahí para cuando te necesito, Potter-

-¡Eres imposible, Marlene! Haz lo que te dé la gana entonces y déjame en paz-

Luego, vino el portazo por parte de la rubia quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó las escaleras y tomó su chaqueta

-Voy a casa con mis padres esta noche-

Y sin decir más salió. Los restantes se quedaron todos tiesos al ver su reacción, Lily subió a ver qué había pasado con James, y Sirius fue en la otra dirección tras Marlene, no sin antes sentir la mano de Remus en su brazo

-Sirius, es tú oportunidad-

El joven asintió y retomó el camino.

–Hey, rubia, ¿adónde pretendes ir sin mí?-

La tomó de la mano con suavidad y con la que tenía libre, retiró las lágrimas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas

-Solo quiero ir a casa, Sirius, llévame a casa-

Una traviesa y complacida sonrisa apareció por los labios del Black, para luego besar sus labios, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de transmitirle calma, de transmitirle ese cariño que con las palabras no podía expresar, y ella le correspondió, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Esa noche él la había salvado y las gracias solo podía dárselas de aquella manera.

Aparecieron después de un tiempo por las calles de su viejo vecindario en donde las luces estaban apagadas y solo aquellas dos almas caminaban por ahí cogidas de las manos. Sirius estaba nervioso, más nervioso que nunca, nadie lo ponía nunca así, pero al ver la casa de Marlene a tan solo unos metros, se le abrió un hueco en el estómago haciendo que se detuviera, dándole la espalda a su destino y encarando a una Marlene bastante sorprendida

-Sirius...-

-No, espera, no hables. Tengo que hablar yo primero... Como siempre, pero esta vez es en serio... Marlene, yo...-

La rubia rodeó el cuerpo del pelilargo con la mirada clavada en su casa, solo ella había podido repara en aquel detalle, en las ventanas rotas y la puerta entreabierta. Salió corriendo con Sirius tras ella.

Abrió la puerta y, nuevamente, sin oportunidad de reaccionar se vio apresada por unas fuertes manos al igual que Sirius, luego, a los oídos de los muchachos llegó aquella risa desquiciada que solo podía pertenecer a Bellatrix Lestrange

-¿A quiénes tenemos aquí? Oh, sí son los pequeños tortolos, ¿han venido a presenciar el final del show?-

Alecto quien sostenía a Marlene y Amycus que tenía a Sirius, los llevaron hasta la sala principal en donde los cuerpos de los hermanos de Marlene y su madre yacían sobre el tapete inmóviles, vacíos. El grito que salió de los labios de la rubia fue uno ahogado, ahogado gracias a las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer desatando por fin el nudo en su garganta. Bellatrix y los Carrow habían venido a terminar el trabajo que no habían podido hacer en el Callejón Diagon, de la manera más cruel.

Atado de manos y pies se encontraba el señor McKinnon, con rastros de sangre por todo su rostro y parecía cansado, parecía inerte, parecía pertenecer más al mundo de los muertos que al de los vivos. Los Carrow despojaron a los dos miembros de la Orden de sus varitas y los lanzaron al suelo.

Marlene salió corriendo al lado de su padre quien, al sentir las manos de su hija, levantó el rostro y observó a la muchacha con una mirada tan impropia de él, su brillos travieso le había sido arrebatado al igual que la esperanza

-Marlene...-

Fue la última palabra de aquel hombre quien entre los brazos de su última hija viva, caía desplomado luego del hechizo que Bellatrix había lanzado para terminar por fin con su vida.

Sirius permanecía inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en aquella misma sala había sido presentado a los padres de Marlene hace tan poco tiempo y ahora los estaba viendo por última vez.

Se levantó con todo el impulso que le permitía su rabia dispuesto a pegarle a Bellatrix, pero algo lo detuvo y lo hizo caer al suelo. Amycus había empezado a usar la maldición Cruciatus sobre él, el dolor estaba creciendo desde su estómago, expandiéndose por cada extremidad, haciéndolo inútil, haciéndolo débil... Al otro lado, Marlene estaba en la misma posición, de la mano de la varita de Alecto, ambos sacándoles hasta la última gota de su esencia, la última gota de su corta vida teniendo de fondo la risa de Bellatrix y la satisfacción de ver por fin al traidor de su primo vencido por ella.

Luego de cinco largos minutos, el dolor cesó, Marlene y Sirius estaban recostados boca abajo sobre el tapete, con sus manos cerca y sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro pues era la única manera en la que se podían decir algo en ese momento.

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Marlene veía en los ojos de Sirius sus días como dos fugitivos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la primera noche juntos, e incluso el primer beso en quinto años, recordaba su infancia con James por aquellas calles, la ceremonia de selección en donde había conocido a Lily, Dorcas y Alice, su varita la primera vez que tocó sus manos, el último día de clases... Sirius veía en los ojos de Marlene, la tranquilidad que no había encontrado en nadie, veía en ellos como todo se podía volver simple, recordó cada travesura al lado de James, Remus y Peter, sus noches espiando a Marlene como un animago, incluso el día en que dejó su casa para ir a vivir con los Potter... Era el fin de un libro para ambos, era el fin de su historia, pero el inicio de otra.

Bellatrix empuñó con fuerza su varita

-Adiós-

Susurró tan suave que el viento no tardó en llevarse su significado, pero tal vez la vida les había dado otra oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a James y Frank, lanzando hechizos a los Carrow quienes desaparecieron por una de las ventanas rotas. Sirius sonrió imperceptiblemente, solo esa sonrisa la había visto Marlene quien sintió alivio. Sirius fue el último en ver sonreír a Marlene cuando el Avada Kedavra de la mujer de cabellos rebeldes golpeó en su espalda arrebatándole el último suspiro, para luego escapar.

Silencio, tan fiel amigo, volvió a acompañarlos mientras el resto de los miembros, con Peter, entraban y veían la escena ante sus ojos.

James había logrado tan solo dar dos pasos luego de haber soltado la varita, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, empezando a sentir cómo le faltaba la respiración, cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin cesar por sus mejillas y luego un grito fuerte, de frustración, no había podido despedirse, no había podido decirle nada más, solo un "haz lo que quieras", ni siquiera una disculpa, ahora ya no valía la pena. Lily, a paso lento, se agachó al lado del desconsolado James para abrazarlo y juntarse en su llanto, su mejor amiga no estaba ahí más.

Alice le daba la espalda a la escena, con una mano sobre su boca, mirando a Frank quien apoyaba su frente en la de ella, tomándola del rostro. Remus, se adelantó unos pasos más a James y llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras Dorcas solo estaba parada allí sin quitarles los ojos de encima y Peter, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, salió de la casa.

Sirius parecía no entrar en razón, parecía haberse ido junto con Marlene pues no movió ni un solo músculo, sabía que respiraba, sabía que seguía allí, pero no quería estarlo. Se apoyó en sus manos y se levantó como pudo, con la poca fuerza que tenía y se arrastró los pocos centímetros que tenía hasta ella, giró su cuerpo con suavidad.

Respiró.

Volvió a hacerlo.

Pasó su mano por su rostro y acunó a Marlene sobre su regazo, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, negándose la realidad. Su mano izquierda fue al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño aro de color plateado, con sus manos temblorosas, se lo colocó a la rubia en su dedo y ya entre lágrimas habló

-Mar... Marlene, ¿quieres... quieres casarte conmigo?-

Aquello dio vía libre al desconsolado llanto del pelilargo quien abrazó a la muchacha sin vida, mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Contesta, Marlene, contesta... No me dejes esperando, por favor, sabes que no me gusta... McKinnon no te vayas, ven a molestarme. Remus dile algo, ¡Remus haz algo!-

El licántropo era el único que sabía que Sirius estaba pensando proponerle matrimonio a la rubia, él lo había acompañado a comprar la sortija, pero cuando Lupin siempre tenía soluciones, esa era la primera vez que no le podía dar una a su amigo.

Un nuevo grito salió de los labios de James, quien golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, a medida de que escuchaba a Sirius

-Es mi culpa, Lily, es mi culpa-

La pelirroja trató de calmarlo, pero fue en vano

-Remus, saca a Sirius de acá-

Ella hizo lo propio con su marido, con la ayuda de Frank.

Remus se agachó al lado de Sirius y colocó una mano en su espalda para, con cuidado, ir sacándolo de allí a la fuerza, luego del quinto intento, terminaron fuera de la casa. Alice y Dorcas se quedaron dentro unos minutos más, observando a Marlene, o lo que se suponía ella era y se la habían arrebatado.

–Marlene McKinnon, Voldemort mandó a matar a toda su familia dos días después de haber tomado esta fotografía-

Harry salió por la puerta dejando a Sirius allí sentado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Hubiera querido contarle a su ahijado más sobre aquella chica rubia la única capaz de haberlo hecho entender lo que era estar enamorado, pero el tren saldría en unos minutos y no quería que el muchacho lo perdiera

-McKinnon, McKinnon... Dile a James que lo estoy cuidando y a Lily que aún no he tenido tiempo de darle la charla, pero que espere a las vacaciones de verano, y yo mismo le enseño-

Sonrió con tristeza y se levantó para luego transformarse en su forma animaga y volver a su casa.

Esa noche en que Sirius había visto morir a Marlene sin haber podido hacer nada, seguía viva como si hubiera sido hace tan solo dos días. El anillo seguía en su mano, seguramente el de Marlene seguía en su tumba, donde él lo había dejado junto con la Quaffle de James y demás.

Seguramente a Marlene le hubiera lucido tener otro apellido.

Seguramente Marlene Black hubiera sido la perfecta combinación.


End file.
